Total drama season 5 (How i hope it goes) ep 1
What i hope happens, not what will happen. Chris - Hello and welcome to total drama 5 Im Chris McLain and here is our first of 5 teams Team Hero!!! Team Hero: Trent, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, LaShawna and Cameron! Team Devil: Scott, Heather, Duncan, Jo, Alejandro, Courtney. Team Star (fan favorites) Dawn, Noah, Cody, Dakota, Sam and Lindsay Team Wild Card: (could do anything) Katie, Sadie, Izzy, Justin, B, Owen Team Losers; Eziekiel, Staci, Eva Bridgette, Geoff Tyler Eva; Team loser, your dead McLain Chris: Each team has a reason for the name Izzy: I'm a WILD card hahahahahahahahahaha Eva: Maybe for her, but when i win you will see. Chris; Sure, sure. Eva: - take out a mic and throws it on the ground and it hits Chris I n the groin. - forget this!!!! Chris; Where did she get that! Staci: yaaa my great aunt Susan invented microphones, before her, Eva actually had to punch guys in the groin Noah: Sure..... Chris: I need a break, dawn get everyone to the cabins Dawn: how am I supposed to Chris leaves Everyone stares at dawn Chef enters Chef: Boys cabin follow that path, girls, across the lake, you have to canoe Cut to girls on the canoes, they spot the cabin. Zoey: That's a cabin? Looks more like a mansion! Dawn: With a great view of the lake and the forest! Courtney: and a beach! Gwen: And that's some thing I can get used to! Girls cheer Heather: I don't know.... Something seems off.... Cut to boys hiking Cody: I think I see it! Duncan: It's bigger then the state penitentiary! Noah: Calm down, it's probably full of mutant beavers! Scott: Or sharks! Duncan: Buzzkill Cut to boys inside mansion exploring and chatting. Cody: there's enough rooms for each to have two! Owen: Hey the doors have names on them! Scott: Found mine! Noah: Why does this door say "Eva" Duncan: Here's heather and dawns names! Girls enter Everyone: What are you doing here!!! Leshawna: This is our cabin! Sam: But I already installed all my consoles! Dakota: Boys steal dakotas cabin! Dakota Destroy boys!!! Chris enter Chris: Because a certain little queen of the lawyers threatened to sue, you each get you own rooms, but must share a cabin, and two bathrooms. Gwen: girls get one, boys get one, right? Chris: Actually the queen of the lawyers wouldn't share a bathroom with Owen, so Owen gets his own. Courtney: That isn't what I meant!!!!!!! Owen: What's so bad about sharing a bathroom with me? Gwen: Heather has stunk ever since she was locked in the confession in the finals in season 1. Staci: My 3rd cousin Rolf invented confessionals before Noah: Just shut up! Staci: Harsh Chris ok so the last team to have members not in their room loses a member! Go! Cut to dawn pointing her team into their rooms then bolting off. Confessional: scott: I need allies or I'm out as soon as the merge happens, maybe dawn would work, or Alehandro. In mansion Scott walks up to dawn Scott: Hey you aren't still mad about Dawn punches him in the face and enters her room Chris teams star has finished and team devil waiting on Scott and hero waiting on Cameron Eva is shown entering her room, as are Scott and Cameron Chris: It's down to wild cards waiting on Owen and izzy and losers on Ezekiel Izzy is carrying Owen and throws him into his room then gets into her room. Teams loser glares at Ezekiel Elimination ceremony on a dock with a large cannon. Chris: Votes are in and the first marshmallow goes to.... Eva Eva: Darn right it does Chris:Also safe are Bridgette Geoff and Tyler They cheer Chris: staci or ezikiel who's in who's out Chris....... Ezekiel is out Ezekiel: So what ya gonna put me though now eh Scene change to Ezekiel in a cannon Chris this is what I'm putting you though Cannon fires launching Ezekiel far away. Will team loser lose another member tomorrow What injuies will they sustain first Find next time on total drama 5!!